


To Love Something Death Can Touch

by lunebluen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dolls, Evil Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trick or Treat: Trick, Witch Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunebluen/pseuds/lunebluen
Summary: "Trust me, you'll look absolutely perfect in it, like a porcelain doll"Keith snorted, poking his cheek as he look up at him. "Are you trying to propose to me to be your Dolly?""What if I am? You're beautiful, gorgeous in every single way" Shiro pointed out, taking the thin finger poking at his cheek in his hand, squeezing it lightly. He silenced Keith laughter when it started bubbling out from his perfect little lips. "Go put the dress on for me, beloved" Keith would tried to huff and scowl, but there's was no hiding his giddiness when he took the dress off of the mannequin.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 46





	To Love Something Death Can Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta thanks to El from twitter for beta-ing this fic for me! :'D thank you so much!! And I hope y'all enjoy it! Happy Hallowsheith!

The moon already shines so bright above his head, its borrowed light barely breaking through the shadow of trees and branches, the leaves sway gently by the night breeze, gentle shade of the grass finally visible to naked eyes. In other circumstances, Shiro would have taken the time to settle down under one of the trees and admired the rare beauty of the night, bringing his beloved with him as they basked in the soft moonlight.

But tonight is not one of those night, he has found out a bitter discovery of the death of his beloved. Framed for a murder and thieving that he did not commit.

The people of the sleepy town wouldn't listen, refuse to do so when he begged and pleaded for mercy, for them to _listen_. They're cruel, crueler than a lone werewolf that has been prowling around in the forest close to the town. They beheaded him, and threw his body down the ravine, wrapping him with only a white sheet before tossing him away.

Shiro just wishes that he has been there in time, that he has already mastered the teleportation spell from Lady Haggar Book of Spells faster, only then, he thinks, he could have been there in time.

To stop them from accusing his sweet innocent Keith from the terrible fate.

To save his sweet _sweet_ Keith from getting his head cut off and discarded like trash.

He remembers the crows telling him about the execution, about innocent soul tainted by lies and digusting hands of those despicable town peoples. Shiro remembers, as the image planted itself deep inside his memories muscle.

The bright red spot of fresh blood, strong smell of metal and flesh, already attracting uninvited crows and coyotes when he aims his torch toward Keith's body. And his head, _dear lord_ , his head, already rolled several feet away. His beautiful amethyst eyes are wide open, lost their glows and dried tear tracks decorating his pale and ashen face. There's even a single smudge of blood at the corner of his gaping mouth. _A silent cry_

Shiro cries that day, loud and pained and full of burning hatred. And tonight, tonight he'll bring him back into his arms, he'll make the frozen heart beat again, make the unseen eyes glow with life once more.

As he prepares everything he needs for this one spell, his mind travels to where he first met the love of his life.

Sharp eyes burning a hole on his skull, his glare unwavering when he had foolishly stumbled upon his training ground, and had seen how Shiro took the life source of the unfortunate bulk.

When they first met, Shiro had been more than sure that this young man would start screaming at him, warns the town people and maybe even try to cast him away from his own territory. But none of that happened, in fact, Keith just roll his eyes with a huff, seething his blade that Shiro hadn't notice. And slung a boar over his shoulder before trotting away with the grace of a feline. 

To say that the encounter was odd is an understatement.

From there Keith hunted his dream every night. Always the same eyes boring into him, haunting him like the lurking evil.

The second encounter, is when Shiro had to go into town to stock some supplies he wouldn't be able to find in the forest. There he saw Keith, helping and old lady bringing fresh soil for her garden, he assumed.

In broad daylight, Shiro could see more clearly on Keith's lovely face, and his heart skipped a beat, and blood rush to his face.

Heart shaped face, long eyelashes and the amethyst orbs would shine even brighter when it hit the light just right, plump kissable lips, not too red and not too pale, just simply perfect. Ebony hair that resembled the color of a raven's feather, looked soft and smooth as it was tied and pulled into a braid, hanging over one shoulder. His skin pale, dusted with pale pink from hours working under the sun. To Shiro, Keith was the most perfect and beautiful person he ever saw, unreal and so out of this world, like a perfect porcelain doll.

Keith also had a shop, selling various things that you never would have guessed a single person would need. Shiro had stupidly waltz into his shop with a sad excuse of 'needing a new tea set'.

Keith fine eyebrow raised in silence questioning, but bless him for not calling him out.

From that day on, he had been pulled into Keith orbit without mercy, but he was more than glad when this beautiful man started opening up around him. One thing lead to another, they've grew closer, and were tangled in each other tender embrace. It was such a lovely memories, one that he cherished so much.

_"For a Black Witch, you're not that scary at all" Keith said one day, basked in the afterglow of their love making._

_"I've killed my master with my own bare hands, Keith, and I have slain a thousand more people who wanted my head" he huffed, squeezing the small waist of his lover._

_"Why do I feel like you've memorized that from a script or something?"_

_"You're unbelievable" Shiro grumbled, swallowing his mirthful laughter with a kiss, turning it into a moan when he pushed Keith to lay on his back, listening to his cries as he reached the peak of pleasure._

Shaking his head, Shiro traces with his fingers across the stitches around his beloved neck, tugging just lightly to make sure it holds before cupping the cold cheek tenderly.

He has everything he needs with him, already set up all the preparation, and now he only needs to sacrifice the goat and offer its blood in return for his beloved to breath in the land of the living once more. Caressing the inky black hair away from Keith face, he kisseyd his forehead lovingly, and another one on his chapped lips.

He steps away from him, letting his hand lingers on the icy cold skin of Keith's wrist, laid motionless on the atlar, with the light from the candles and moonlight making him look like he's just sleeping.

And that he would wake up soon. And he will.

Turning around blade in hand, he grab the horn on the goat and slits it's throat as he whispers the spell. Watching the blood soak the ground and the moon shine brighter than ever before.

The process is immediate, Keith's body arched upward with a crack, his eyes fly open and roll to the back of his head, his mouth falls open and soon a heartbreaking scream rings out in the dead of the night. It is full of pain and Shiro can't bear it any longer, he steps into the circle and tries to sooth his lover. Hearing his cries as the spell fixes his broken bones and close his wounds.

His scream echoes throughout the night until the process is completed, and the candlelights are blown out.

_____

Shiro hums gently, combing Keith hair with his hands and crisscrossing it slowly into a French braid, woven some freshly picked wild flowers he has gather when the world awakes into the braid. Once finish, Shiro ties the end of the braid with a lovely deep crimson ribbon. He admires the colour against the blackness of the young man hair. Red has always been Keith color, it suits him perfectly.

The remaining flowers he has picked lays in the basket, their petals shining and glowing and vibrant, so he take them and put it on top of Keith's head so it'll form a crown.

Keith moves slightly, just enough to glance up at him with a small smile.

Shiro returns it with a gentle kiss on the lips, warmth flood his chest and it makes the dying butterflies in his stomach flutter wildly.

Those sharp eyes finally glow with life once more, although stolen by other living beings, Shiro couldn't care less about the others. For his beloved is right in front of his eyes and _alive_.

Stepping away to admire Keith new attire, he is quick to stretch his arm in order to keep in touch with Shiro. He shushes him quietly, intertwining their fingers together.

If Keith looks wonderful in red, he looks gorgeous in every other colours too. Admiring the way the lace and its starlit pattern wraps around his neck, hiding the stitches mark. Down lower where it houses a single red gemstone in the middle of his throat. The wide square neck line shows off his moonlit skin, highliting his delicate collar bone for Shiro and Shiro only, the cross lacing on his chest is a beautiful contrast of red against the black silky fabric, hugging his slim and yet strong figure snuggly just like how he knows it would.

The kirtle, instead of using usual brown or yellow or any other colour, he chooses white, putting extra small pearls along the line and other small jeweleries. It glints and sparkles from the light, so beautiful and dazzling, just for his beloved.

Pushing the skirt up for Keith to hold, he fixes some of the crease on the smock, before finally helping Keith wear his newly crafted medium heeled shoes, he smoothes the gown down before standing up.

Eyeing Keith from head to toe, the dress, his hair, the flowers.

Nodding his approval, Shiro helps Keith to stand up on his stiff legs. "Dance with me, my darling" he whispers to Keith ear, nosing at his hair as his free hand holds Keith's waist.

They start to sway in the middle of Shiro's living room, pretending that there's music surrounding them, that the candles above the dying hearth and the one on the walls are the light from a grand chandelier. He pulls the shorter male closer to him, restes his cheek carefully on Keith's head.

_"You like dresses?"_

_He asked one day when was making his way through Keith messy yet 'wonderful' office. Noting the dress on the mannequin that had been there since they got together._

_The owner of said dress blushed a beautiful crimson, even when he scoff in embarrassment, pushing his hair away from his forehead._

_"I do.." Keith answered bashfully, looking away even when Shiro embraced him with his arms._

_"I like how they feel around me, when I wear them. It makes me happy to be able to wear it. I know it's weird for a man to wear a dress meant for a lovely maiden, but I want to be pretty too, to look lovely and beautiful just like them"_

_"And the dresses give you what you want" Shiro whisper next to his ear, smiling when the other shivered._

_"Yes. Others say that I'm weird, a freak for dressing like a lady, but my dad says dresses have no gender, if women can wear men coat and vest and shirt, why can't men wear women corset and heels and dresses?" He explained, resting his head on Shiro's chest. Flooding him with domestic feeling._

_"Well, your dad is right, and you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress, I'm sure" Shiro kissed the top of his head._

_But Keith laughed and try to break away, he stopped the effort in trying to get away when Shiro refused to let him go. "Nonsense" he said but Shiro kissed his mouth shut._

_"Trust me, you'll look absolutely perfect in it, like a porcelain doll"_

_Keith snorted, poking his cheek as he look up at him. "Are you trying to propose to me to be your Dolly?"_

_"What if I am? You're beautiful, gorgeous in every single way" Shiro pointed out, taking the thin finger poking at his cheek in his hand, squeezing it lightly. He silenced Keith laughter when it started bubbling out from his perfect little lips. "Go put the dress on for me, beloved" Keith would tried to huff and scowl, but there's was no hiding his giddiness when he took the dress off of the mannequin._

Pressing his nose deeper into the soft black hair, he inhales deeply, letting the soft lavender scent fills his nose, and right under it is Keith's own smell.

He loves it, he loves Keith so much that his heart beats painfully against his ribs.

Slowly Shiro starts guiding those stiff legs to walk and spin around, keeping a hand at the small of his back, he watches how Keith smiles at him. So full of love and devotion, and so very innocent. Shiro pulls him closer once more, placing a bruising kiss on his cherry red painted lips.

The faint wheezing sound tells Shiro that whatever air that Keith can get inside his lungs has been stolen by the kiss.

They part, and Shiro places a gentler one as an apology.

"You look absolutely perfect, my dear" Shiro whispers to Keith, tracing a hand down lower from his hip. His cursed arm circling the tiny waist tightly. "Do you like the dress?"

His question is answered with a smile and a nod, the smile is wide enough to show him the rare little dimples on Keith's cheeks, bright eyes of borrowed life glistening with unspeakable mirth. Keith then rests his head on Shiro's chest, and lets his eyes to close and steal the warmth from the body close to him.

This is a dream come true for Shiro, they're far away from that ratched town, safe and secure in the forest and the fairy rings that surrounds them.

He'd be damned if he lets Keith go again, he doesn't think he can live without him.

So he closes his eyes, and whispers his prayers to whatever God that heard him, from the one that stays above the cloud and pass the empty space, to the one that lays under the sleeping earth, hidden deep within its core, that he swears till his last breath, he'll do whatever it takes to keep Keith far from Death unforgiving fingers.

_____

"You can't keep living like this Shiro, and you can't keep doing this to Keith"

Says the White witch behind him, Shiro doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. Sheathing his hunting knife back where it belongs, he ties the rabbit ears around his belt before glancing at her.

The sun ray kisses her rich brown skin, making her marks that rest under her eyes to glow and makes her cloud-like hair sparkle.

Her sharp blue eyes glare at him, almost blinding him just like the sun if a foolish person decides to look at it just for fun. Turning completely to her, he wipes some of the sweat away from his forehead, pushing his white lock to the side. "And why is that?"

"He's dead, Shiro. You need to let him go" she begin, her tone almost pleading, but it only make his blood boil.

"Listen carefully to me, Allura. Keith is my treasure, my one and only beloved, and I'm not going to let him go because some imbecile decide to pin him with a crime he did not commit" Shiro spit, stepping closer to her as she has to crane her neck in order to stare at in him in the eyes. 

"It wasn't even his time to go yet, and you know that. He had a whole lot of years right in front of him, I gave him back what he deserved, a second chance"

"To live as a puppet?" She counters back, her frown deepening. 

Shiro can feel how her magic flicker back and forth, tense and relax, ready to strike whenever Shiro decides to make the first move. Rolling his shoulder and breath out slowly to keep himself in check, he bends down closer to her face. "He is his own person, I do not and would never control him" he can feel the bubbling growl inside his chest, but he holds it back. She refuses to back down, straightening her back as she huffs.

"But you did, by keeping him in the dark. What lies did you tell him whenever he ask you Shiro? What lies did you fill his mind when he can't figure out the gaps in his memories"

Her tone is challenging, and he feels himself start to lose patience the longer they glare at each other. She decides to speak again before Shiro can reply, to tell her to back off and stop putting herself in his business. "You're torturing his soul, you need to let him go" she's pleading now, her fine brows pinched together in pity. He doesn't want her _pity_.

_Pity, because he can't move on, because he can't let Keith go, because Keith makes him feels human_

_And not a monster_.

Snarling, he turns around on his heels and marches back to his home. To a house that no longer feels empty or foreign no matter how long he has been living there.

A home where Keith's waiting for him.

Allura has always been a light walker, her footstep barely make any sound when she walks. But he knows she's not following him as the distance between them only grow, and soon, her warm presence leavye him completely.

The long way back gives him time to gather his mind together, legs moving on auto pilot in the lane he has walk countless of time before, even when the scenes around him never stays the same. Allura doesn't know anything about him, about Keith and their situation, she has no rights to step in this type of matter. Keith is everything he has ever wanted, a someone to love him despite being cursed by a cruel witch, to care for him when he tries to hard to push him away, to stay when his nightmares go from bad to worse.

Like a dragon protecting its treasure, Keith is his and Shiro is the dragon, willing to do anything to keep him close and by his side.

Spitting fire to whoever decides to steal him away.

To live a life without Keith, without his sunny bright smile and cheeky grin and his short temper whenever a squirrel decide to steal one of his stuff, to hear him huff and puff about Griffin who seem to always have a problem with him, it terrifies him to the core.

His life will go back to being dull and grey, empty with no welcoming warmth, back to feeling like the outcast that he is with no one to be there for him, he doesn't want that life again.

Once he notices the fence he has made around the house, and the tail tale of fairy rings near the river far to his left, he lets the topic fall from his shoulders and opens the front door. He puts his hunting knife away, walking straight to the kitchen to skin the rabbits he's caught for later and discards his sweat covered shirt. Sighing softly when the tacky fabric is finally removed from his burning skin, he eyes his cursed arm and not the spreading blackness already reaching his shoulder.

Shiro decides that it can wait, because there is no cure from the curse Haggar has put on him when he had foolishly begged her to heal his disease.

The price has been paid and he can't do anything about it.

Stepping inside their small living room, he frowns at the fresh blood trail along the wooden floor. Still wet and the blood itself is about to get smelly. "Keith?" He calls out loud, following the trail as his frown deepens at the slightly opened door of their shared bedroom.

When he gets close to it, the icky smell of blood and it metallic taste hits his nostril and sticks to his tongue, it doesn't get better when he pushes the door open wider.

There's a figure in the middle of the room, with a very dead buck that has its inwards discarded from it open belly, its guts splattered around like the ribbons in the sewing room. Pale hand reaches for a liver, and another one ripping a chunk of meat from the buck's leg. "Keith" he breathes out quietly, watching the other messily bites the liver and cares not for the blood dripping down his chin, staining his face in red and making some of his hair stick to his cheeks and neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Shiro asks with a small fond smile, stepping closer to the man who is busy eating the raw meat and kisses the top of his head. A grunt from the other tells Shiro that Keith finally notice his presence, but didn't take his gaze away from his meal. "You should've told me, you know? I could've hunt some deer too, for you. And I really think we shouldn't let you wear any white shirt anymore" he point out with a small laugh, sitting down next to him.

Whatever white or easily stained plain shirt that Keith had, they had to be dyed in red when Shiro couldn't get rid of the stain, but Shiro never gets angry for that, he starts to think it's impossible for him to get angry at Keith. Hell, Shiro doesn't think that he's capable of raising his voice towards Keith.

A grunt snaps him out from his train of thought with Keith already standing back up on his feet, swaying slightly that Shiro has to give him support.

Meeting the dull amethyst eyes, he can only smile even when Keith barely gives any sign of recognizing him. "Let's clean you up, okay Doll?" Shiro whispers to his blood soaked hair, and leads the dead weight to the bathroom.

_____

"Relax my dear, stop worrying over Shirogane"

"You don't understand Lotor, he's keeping Keith as a living corpse! As his Dolly, and dressing him up like one!" Allura huffes, sitting down in one of the couch near the loveseat that Lotor has claim as his own.

"Is that supposed to be a problem?" The other being asks in boredom.

"He is torturing Keith's soul by not letting him go! By not letting him rest in peace!"

Her voice raises higher when Lotor just pours her a cup of tea, she gladly accepts it with another angry huff. "Keith's not even human anymore.." She mumbles before finally taking a sip. Embracing the warmth and sweetness from the Earl Grey tea, one that's Lotor personal favorite.

"And yet, so is Shirogane. Tell me, my dear Allura. Why it trouble you so for what Shirogane decide to do with his beloved? For he won't be human himself for another three moon. That little oddball of a man is the only person to ever make him face the light once more, even when the shadows were quick to catch up on him"

Lotor points out, crossing his legs and roll his shoulders to ease some of the aching muscles. His claws gripping the armrests tightly that it punctured through the fur, grinning like a fox as he leans his weight closer to her.

"After all, our situation is not that different from them, if you needed a reminder" 

He purrs, their matching markings underneath their eyes glow brightly. He can only chuckle when she grumbles and puts her tea cup down back on it plate with a soft click. "Perhaps, you're right. I just, don't want Keith to suffer when his soul can be at peace"

"Will Keith truly be at peace knowing that his death happened despite still having years ahead of him?" Lotor ask again, watching how her shoulders slump in defeat as he leans back on his seat. If there were to be a human novelist around them, they would've take all of this and gather it in their silly little notepad, claiming this as a brilliant idea of 'true love'.

Love, such a simple word of a fickle little thing, but holds such a great power. It'll shape you to be better, or destroy you in the most painful way possible.

But love has its limits when it comes to its human companion, bound by hidden boundaries that many feared to cross. Unlike Shirogane and the tale of his tragic beloved's death, that brings a whole new level of keeping your loved one close. Humans would've run and fled the moment they found out about this, but alas, Shiro has keep it all under his sleeves. Hidden from prying eyes or reaching hands that want to reveal his Dolly.

"If they were human, still a mortal, then maybe it would be right for yout to step up and tell Shirogane that it is wrong. But that's the problem here that you refuse to accept. They _were_ human, but not anymore"

Lotor points out calmly when she keeps herself quiet. Sighing, he offers her some of the biscuit that she happily takes.

"Maybe, I should let him have this, this little light he can get and hold and treasure" he hears her mumble while muching away, and he nods his head in agreement.

_____

Another year almost ends, winter fast approaching them and as merciless as ever, blowing icy wind of unforgiving and silence whisper of death wherever it goes. Shaking the fragile leaves from their hold to bury it under blankets of white soon or later, only time can tell. For now, Shiro would love nothing more than to watch the color from the leaves change, as life drains out from it former vessel and reunited with the ever hungry earth.

With Keith in his laps, cradled by his arms in his new ember dress that soon fade to rich umburn, and hair decorated with the remains of flowers he can find, he looks absolutely breathtaking.

Sighing, Shiro takes his mug of hot cocoa and offers it to Keith by gently pressing the mouth of the mug to his bottom lip.

Keith drinks it without question, and goes back to curl against his chest and closer to his neck, mumbling a soft little thank you under his breath, with that little precious smile. Shiro could only smile back in return. "Do you want anything to eat, Beloved?"

"Not hungry" was Keith breathy reply.

When it comes to being with Keith, no matter where or what the time is, it's always the comfortable silence that will surround them.

He shifot in his lap and forces Shiro to put the mug away so he can get a grip on those sinful hips. His no longer human arm could easily rip the fabric off of Keith, it's not like he can't make more of it. In fact, Shiro believes he has more than enough to open a boutique. Shifting again as much as he can with his skirt in the way, Keith pulls the insanely long skirt up to his thight to stradle his crotch and press them together.

Keith may be a living, walking and breathing corpse, but he has desire just like every other human beings, who is Shiro to deny him anything? 

Moaning so sweetly to his ear, it doesn't take long for Shiro to lay him bare on their front porch, clothes discarded without care and soon skin meeting skin.

Shiro is lost, so lost in that beautiful eyes, in this enchanted being called Keith.

The way be moans and groans and cries out his name like prayer do unspeakable things to Shiro. It sat low in his stomach, tingling and fluttering like butterflies. Maybe it is and Shiro can't figure out how to get rid of it, or maybe he just don't want to.

He takes his time in mapping Keith's skin with his lips, his tongue, marking it with his teeth so others who dare to claim Keith knows who he belongs to. His kisses go lower as his hands encourage him to spread those pale legs so he can fit himself right in. The familiar warmth of his beloved walls welcomes him home, pulling him closer so Shiro can hear those little whimpers call out to him like a prayer, as he worships him like he deserve. Shiro would whisper praises on how good Keith is for him, his dolly, perfect little dolly and Keith will cry out at every single one of it as he tries to reach deeper, and deeper.

Taking him apart piece by piece, only to bring him together once more with each kiss they share during their love making, every heart wrenching sickenly sweet promises.

Both he and Keith are to high up in the estacy when they reach their end, with Shiro leaving more bruises on the man he loves by how hard he's squeezing him close. Keith feather light kiss bring him back down from the cloud nine, thin fingers rubbing his scalp and could easily lulled him to sleep if he so desires for it. Sighing, Shiro smiles down at him when they parted, his heart soar at the smile he receive back. "Let's clean you up" he said tenderly and gather his Dolly in his arms.

"I have a new dress for you to try on"

"I love it" Keith reply with adorable smile decorating his blushy face, it make him chuckles warmly.

"You haven't seen it or even try it on, beloved. How are you so sure you're going to love it?"

"Because you make it for me"

Such a simple answer, but it carries such a heavy meaning that Shiro can't help but hold him closer, laughing under his breath. "Such words, my beloved" Shiro cooes, gently setting Keith inside the bathtub and turning on the tap, keeping it warm just the way Keith likes it.

"I love you. You know that right?" Keith ask, his voice sound so small and vulnerable, so frightenly fragile.

Keith has always been so strong and wild, to have him act like this could mean one thing. He is genuinely terrified. Of what? Shiro don't know.

"Of course I do, and I love you too, beloved. Always will"

"Even when I wake up screaming? With all the bad dreams?" He ask again, leaning close to the edge as Shiro welcome him back into his arms.

"Even when your body fall apart and your heart finally stop beating and your blood no longer flow, I love you always, Keith. Never forget that" Shiro assures him, smoothing down his raven locks before he gently coaxes him to stay still so he can be washed.

All the while letting Keith chew on his demonic arm with his ever growing fangs, never once paying any mind when Keith bit a little too hard or when he nearly succeeds in pulling a finger off.

Shiro will need to feed him again soon, but that can wait a little bit longer. 

_____

The woman sway on her feet, clinging to a man taller than her or any other men she knew with hair as pale as the moon, and a pair of grey eyes that pull her in without mercy.

When she tries to latch her lips on his neck, she will be pushed back gently with a stern warning for her to be patience and at least behave. But with his board shoulders and pure muscles, she think she can wait a little longer for her to be lay down on a bed, and to be taken care off either like a queen, or be taken like a wild animal that send shivers down her spine. "Hurry," she wince, but the man ignore her even when he push the door to his home open.

She didn't realise that she's far from the town and deep in the woods, with only the moonlight as their guide through the whole path.

Only when the door is closed behind them did the man finally wrap an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. She couldn't help but let out a little drunken giggle, trying to kiss his lips. But it landed on his cheek instead when he turn his head away.

She huff, but consider that they have a lot of time for more kissing, and something else.

The thoughts make her giggle again when she was lead to a hallway, past what seem to be a sewing room with lots of beautiful dresses on the mannequins, roll of fabrics were arranged in colors and patterns from big to small.

"I didn't know you're a..a tailor" she say, a little too close to the man face when she tip toe in order to try and reach his height.

But gone all the warmth and gentleness in the man's eyes, his grip turn bruising and impossible to break free from, no matter how hard she try. "Hey- what are you doing?" She ask, demanding to know an answer to her question and trying to keep her voice in check. The man only glare are her, and push her inside a room that make her blood runs cold.

Inside the room, it was full of disturbingly beautiful porcelain dolls. On the dresser, on the floor around the room, on the shelves and there's even one on a chair right in the middle of the room, facing the door, facing her.

The doll, in the size of full grown human with raven locks weaved into beautiful crown braids, fresh blooming flowers as the doll tiara and the dress it wears extremely gorgeous. She would've admire it if it weren't for the mirror at each side of the doll on the wall.

She want to step back, to run away, but the man hold her still in his iron grip as he close and lock the door.

Soon enough, her screams slip from her gaping mouth. For the image the mirrors show are not the face of the doll, but of a monster with ashen skin, empty eyes and wicked fangs from it open mouth.

"No! No! Please! Let me go!" Her cries fall on deaf ears when the man that hold her push her towards the doll.

Her hands almost manage to catch the chair instead of colliding with the doll, but then it come alive. Grabbing her wrists tightly and squeezing her bones together. Her attempt in trying to break free is as fruitless as it can be when the doll push her down and start _ripping her neck- skin and flesh alike as if it just paper._

Blood curling screams ring inside the room but the creature or the man pay it any mind. When she throw her head back in pathetic attempt to keep the creature away from her already missing neck, she find the man was smiling fondly at the doll that is eating her alive.

"Is she to your liking, Keith?"

_Keith?_

If she wasn't being slaughtered, eaten alive by this _Keith,_ she would've laugh. In her final breath before her life completely leave her body, the doll, Keith, stand up and make it way towards the man.

"She taste wonderful, thank you, my beloved" Keith whisper as she gape, trying to suck in air that won't come into her lungs.

As her vision finally turns black, the last thing she sees were the two of them share a kiss, filthy by the sound and by the blood on the living doll face.

_____

FIN


End file.
